Black incisor and rotten claws
by ducet
Summary: "What happened to the soul you used to be?" After the accident, Chika finds himself awake perfectly well in the hospital. At first he thought he would return to his normal live alongside Shito and Michiru, but a task and the lost female will bring down a war between many groups. / Rated m for horror and possible smut in future chapters.
He woke up with a headache, golden eyes fluttering open slowly as he only could see white and black. Before he could put a hand on his forehead to see if his temperature is normal, he felt himself being glomped by a human form and their blonde strands of hair. A pained grunt escapes from his throat, ignoring his name being called by his assaulter. It didn't took him long to realize that he, Chika Akatsuki, was being hugged by his old man.

"Oi!" the platinum blonde says, annoyance ringing in his voice as he tried to keep his father from hugging him more. It was in vain as the blonde kept keeping his son close, but Chika lost any motivation as the single dad too started to cry. A sigh rolls from his lips as he awkwardly hugs Yuri back, his gaze searching for Momoka. She stood next to where the blonde once stood, her device she ticked a text on being turned off as she too came over to hug him (with her ever as stoic face).

It stayed that way until the doctor came in, the man holding a sincerely surprised but also warm smile. The three family members separated themselves, but the daughter and the father remained close to the eldest son. The practice of medicine wrote some notes on his board, asking a few questions and assuring the teenager his hospital food will soon arrive.

" ... It was a wonder you and the other passengers survived. "

Chika raised a brow, sitting up with difficulty to look directly in the eyes of the doctor. Now that he mentioned it, he did remember he came here for a good reason. He was in an accident earlier, and it is indeed a miracle that he's here in near perfect health. The white-haired male had felt his right hand being ripped off, but now it's perfectly fine. Nothing seemed to hurt. In fact, the worst was the headache.

\- And now he knew; it was the same that had happened a long while ago. The bus, the truck... A fire that burned down the others but him and Shito. Were was that guy anyway? The gold-eyed male is pretty sure he sat next to the other. Maybe he was in the same situation too. Then again, he did act different than when he met him before Zombie-Loan.

After a small check-up, the doctors and his family left with much reluctance. He was completely fine, could leave the hospital within 48 hours. It relieved him, yet there was still the fact he doesn't know how the others are fairing. Luckily, a certain ferrymen arrived soon enough, his smile vague as usual. He was clothed in his usual garb he wore in Shigan.

"Chika-Kun," he says, voice soft as the small portal to Higan disappeared under his feet, "it has been a while, no?"

If the boy hadn't still suffered from his big headache, he'd have grabbed the older male by his collar. Instead he was forced to only glare at the greedy ferryman, his expression souring. "You came to tell me I have to do that again, right?" he inquires, voice sharp and blunt. The blonde, long-living male shook his head however, confusing the high school student.

"Not exactly. You won't be hunting zombies anymore," he assures, waving a calm hand to Chika as his glassy eyes hold their normal gaze. For a moment, Chika's eyes lit up like a firework, but soon it would be ruined. "However, you still haven't paid of my debt."

The silver-haired male couldn't help but to let his emotion drop down a notch, but his expression remained. What the hell did Bekkou mean with having still to pay of the debt? According to the Higanbuto, he couldn't hunt any zombies anymore, and he doesn't even know why. How is it possible to repay the same amount of money back without some quick cash-in?

"...You're lucky that you only need to pay of your remaining debt, and I have the perfect task for that. I'll tell you on monday when you're at my office." The male would open a round spot underneath him, leading to a set of stairs. Chika tried to stop him from leaving, but it was difficult for him to even moe with the heavy blankets.

"Hey, wait! I want to know more. First of, the hell are Shito and Michiru. And secondly, what is that task?! You can't just leave and think i'll be satisfied with some vague shit." The blonde looked at him from over his shoulder, expression that of a tiny smirk.

"Shito-Kun is some few doors away from you. His parents just left, so I will now leave and tell him what I told you. And Michiru?" His face was blank, but a tint of worry is there. "We don't know where she is too. Last she was seen at the same place as were the bush crashed."

And then Bekkou left, leaving Chika with a lot of mixed emotions.

/

It was monday morning, and Chika Akatsuki was grumpy, confused, and not in the mood for school. Alas, he went to check if maybe Michiru or Shito was there. He hadn't seen either of them, and that's because he slept most of the time in the hospital. He had barely anything to do in the godforsaken hospital. The only thing which made it worse was the shitty food they gave him. Even the pinkette could cook better than that! At least he's now free to wander anywhere again, so he took the opportunity and left as soon as he was allowed to.

Everything had gone like it normally would, but his focus laid on sniffing out every corner of the christian school. He didn't share all his classes with either of the two, which made it harder. Hours later luck would strike him like lightning as he sees the pinkette he knew so well. Without a second thought, the male would approach the femme. She turns around, her smile so Michiru, so her. It made the boy feel relieved, though he wouldn't state it out loud, that she's okay. They exchanged hellos, and eerything seemed to go back like how it used to be. Then he petted her once on head, and a horrifying scream escaped her lips that left his right ear ringing. A second afterward she'd burn up in flames, shocking the former zombie hunter.

For a moment, Chika didn't move at all until he heard footsteps. Chika sees it was Yuuta and Shito approaching him, the blue-haired male sharing the same expression as him.

"Akatsuki, what happened? Where's Michiru?" he ask, grabbing him by the collar of his dress shirt. Yuuta would soon come between them, a serious look on his face. The duo would stare at Yuuta, surprised he held such an expression.

"...I would advice you both to come to the office, and now. That wasn't Chiruchiru at all. We need to go, and fast."


End file.
